The Visitor
by SFAMelissa
Summary: A stranger has made her way into the Titan Tower.. How will everyone react.. How will robin react to this blast from his past..read and see.. also robinstarfire.. this fanfic eerily calls out to you.. "Reeeeeaaaaddd meee... Reeeeaaaadddd mmeee"
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor any other dc character so...... don't sue :D

On with the show....

Before I start, If it isn't obvious italics are thoughts and the words in asterisks are either actions or sounds.

THE VISITOR

CHAPTER 1

THE STRANGER

Crack

"_Wow, you figure they would have better security precautions around here. This makes it a little too easy. Kind of disappointing." _She thought to herself. The darkly dressed stranger made her way through the tower. "_Mmmm, it looks like no one is home." _She finally made her way to the main room and saw the couch. "_Well.." _ She grinned. "_I might as well make myself at home..." _She stretched out on the couch and waited for the titans to get home.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"Good work tonight team! We seemed to have really kicked some cinderblock butt tonight!" Robin said.

The titans were walking up the steps to their main room. They had one of their longest nights and they were all looking forward to getting to sleep. When they turned on the light, they heard a deep sultry voice coming from the couch from a figure that wore a pretty sexy smirk.

"Wow, about time you grace the tower with your presence."

The jaws of both Cyborg and Beast Boy hit the floor. Walking towards them was a woman in a tight, purple, leather suit and thigh high black boots. Beast Boy transferred into a cat and started rubbing against her leg.

"Selina.... What are you doing here." Robin said. This made Catwoman grin even more. Starfire gave Robin a confused look. Robin caught her glance, "_She does not know about the costumed rougues I used to fight alongside Batman, I will explain it all to her later."_

"Why Dick, are we going to use first names today?" Catwoman said. Robin scowled.

"Dick? I am sorry for you must be confused this is Robin, not Dick." Starfire said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right.. Robin.. My mistake." Catwoman said.

"I am going to ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Awww.. Can I not come see an old friend for a visit?"

Robin let out a low growl.

"Oh, please little bird, don't do the brooding, that is daddy's job. I am merely here to ask for your assistance." Catwoman said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy (now in his regular form) still drooling, said "yes yes anything you need."

"Assistance for what?" Robin inquired.

"sigh Well, I, Catwoman, need you all, The Titans, to help me with a current problem that I have run against. You see it is a long story and I do not wish to get into it right now, a yes or no answer would suffice."

"Why couldn't you just get Batman to help you? He seems to be more your MO than me.. Well.. Us.."

"Of course it is more my style to get Batman, but you know how he gets.. 'What if I can't trust you' and blah blah blah. Plus, my problem remains in jump city and who knows jump city better than the titans?" Catwoman walks over to Robin. "So.. What do you say?"

Starfire watching this exchange started to get a little jealous. "_Who does this woman think she is, trying to flirt with Robin this way? Who is this catwoman and how does she know Robin? He is sure to tell me later if I ask.. Right?"_

Robin raised his eyebrow, "Right.. And how do we  know that we can trust you?"

Catwoman rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. "Hmmm, I did not come here for judgment. Robin, if I wanted to 'harm' you, I wouldn't need a 'plan' to do so, I could catch you in my claws and eat you for breakfast..."

"YOU WILL NOT DARE HURT ROBIN!!" Starfire shouted as her eyes glowed green.

Catwoman cleared her throat. "... I don't have to have your help in anything. I am Catwoman after all and I am a loner, I usually work alone, I surely don't HAVE to have assistance from a group of teenagers."

Robin eyed her questioningly. "Then why come here at all?"

"My beef is with a common enemy dear Robin, I just thought you would want to have a little piece of the action.."

Robin having heard this was really curious. "_Who is her 'beef' with anyway?" _Robin cleared his throat. "So who is your cough problem with anyway?"

"Slade."

Robin blinked. "_Slade......"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay folks! That was part one, I know It was not long at all, I promise all the other chapters will be a whole lot longer than that because that was establishing a plot! MEOW. And NO there isn't going to be a romance between Catwoman and Robin, that's gotta be what pedophialism... yuck! No it will be Robin/Starfire JUST BECAUSE I LOVE THEM TOGETHER lol.... As to questions as to why I'm even PUTTING catwoman in here.... Because she is the best DC character ever written. She just can't be beat. I am a HUGE Bat/Cat fan, and all these Bruce/ wonder woman fics (yucky lol) I thought it was about time to get Selina in here. ANYWAY.. I hope you liked the first chapter I will update a lot because I have too much free time on my hands, har har. Please Review, if you don't want to don't HAVE to... It would be nice though :D


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC characters. And for those of you reading this that are Batman: The Animated Series fans like I am, there is like aluding (sp?) to the episode, Cat Scratch Fever. And you got it! I dont own that either ;)

Author's Note: Thank you for my reviews on the last chapter, I wasn't sure anyone would read it because for some reason on my fanfiction page it would not show up, but for those of you who liked it, even if you didn't review, thanks this is my first fanfiction so you may have to stay with me if things get a little weird. I can play out the whole fanfiction in my head but sometimes it is hard to find the words... For those of you who did review, thanks, this chapter is dedicted to you! :) Now on with the show...

The Visitor

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin blinked. "_Slade....."_

Robin spoke up after what seemed to be decades of silence. "I never figured Slade to be connected to Gotham. What exactly has he done?"

"We will save that story for another time Robin, are you in or not? I am not one to waste time."

Robin spoke as if he had to force the words out of his mouth. "We will help.." "_Wow, I just agreed to help Catwoman with no telling what. Wouldn't Bruce be proud of me now?" _Robin though sarcastically.

"Good." Catwoman purred. "I will swing by tommorow with details. Caio!" Catwoman uncoiled her whip and opened the window ready to leave when Starfire spoke up.

"Uhm, Ms. Catwoman. Do you have a place to go?"

"Yes, a cat never leaves home without a place to stay." And with that she vanished into the night.

"Whoa... Robin, dude that was weird." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, tell me about it, but omg did you see her..." Cyborg started to say before raven interrupted him.

"Yes, I think we all saw, now if everyone will excuse me, I am going to sleep." After saying that Raven left the room.

"Robin..." Started Starfire.

"Look, let's just all sleep we can talk more in the morning." Robin said kind of angrily and then left the room.

"Shheessh, what is wrong with him?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire answered "Quite possibly the return of this catwoman has upset him? Maybe I should go check on him." Starfire left as well leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy alone.

"Why would it bother him, dude BB, did you see how fine she was. daaaaaammmnnn."

"Meow" was Beast Boy's reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How could she have connections with Slade. He does not run in Gotham. What if she is trying to get closer to Batman with all of this... no.. no.. that can't be it.. AHHHH!! Why is this bothering me so much. God, and Starfire. How am I going to explain this? Why am I even worrying about explaining this? Okay Robin, get back on track! Lately she always comes to mind, why?"_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"..Robin are you there?"

"Yeah, is that you Star?"

"Can I come in please?"

"_Oh God, what am I going to say to her?"_

"Sure Star come in!"

Starfire walked into his room and saw him sitting up in his bed obviously thinking about something.

"I am sorry to bother you Robin, but, uhm, you left so quick, I was just making sure that everything was okay?"

"Everything is just fine Star."

"Robin... can I ask you a question?"

"_Here it comes..." "_Sure Star you know you can ask me anything."

"Who was that Catwoman person? And... why did she.... call you... Dick?"

Robin gulped. "Well Star, before I came here, before I became a Teen Titan, I fought alongside Batman. Remember me telling you stories about Batman?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin continued "Me and Batman fought alot of bad guys that liked to dress up in costumes just like us. Gotham was like a bad halloween costume party. Catwoman was a burglar, one of the best, and she always knew how to get to Batman. I guess she was not as bad as the other villians. She never killed anyone. But she wasn't a good guy either Star. She might have gone to the good side a few times but always went back. A couple of times she would pair up with me and Batman to catch other criminals. As for the Dick thing.... well Star... that is my real name..."

"I do not understand. How is your name Dick, when your name is Robin? It is possible to have two names at once?"

"No, I mean yes, arg, look Star, I am Robin here in my costume, with my mask. Back in Gotham City, I did not wear my mask and costume all the time and when I wore regular clothes, I was known as Dick Grayson. Noone knew that Dick Grayson was Robin and visa versa. Do you understand know Star?"

Star still had a confused look on her face. "Yes Robin, err, Dick, I think so.."

Robin smiled. "Dick, ha, it has been a while since anyone called me by my real name, it sounds kind of refreshing. Robin is a leader and alot of things are expecting in that name, but Dick, I don't know, it just feels like all the weight is off..."

"Well, when we are alone, I shall call you Dick."

"Okay Star."

Starfire got up from her seat by Robin and started walking to the door. At the door she turned to Robin and said "My real name is Koriand'r. But like you I have been known as Starfire for a long time."

Robin grinned slightly at the fact that they had another thing in common, and that she actually understood where he was comming from. "_She is learning quickly.."_

"Goodnight Kori"

"Goodnight Dick."

And Starfire walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

(COCKA-DOODLE-DO.... if there was a barnyard in this story that is what the rooster would say.....yeeeeah its late...so sue me)

"Tofu"

"NO!"

"YES"

"AHHHHH"

The usual argument, but at an unusually loud volume... Robin looked at his clock. 5:30!... and at an unusually early time. Robin realizing he was not going to get any more sleeping done went and took a shower and got dressed. He slipped on his uniform unconciously and went to his dresser which had his mask on it. He looked at himself unmasked in the mirror. "_Good morning Dick."_ At that thought he slipped on the mask and walked out of his room. The scene was usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg screaming over breakfast, Raven drinking her herbal tea and reading a book, and Starfire trying to settle the argument by warning Beast Boy and Cyborg that if they did not stop arguing they would summon the rekmas. "_..the rekmas... good ol' Starfire."_ Robin smiled and went over to his overly used Mr. Coffee and poured a cup. He decided he would go over and have a talk with Raven.

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

"What does it look like, I am reading, something that doesn't require two people... get it?"

"alllllriiggght"

Cut to a picture of a clock and the time goes from 5:30 to 9:45

The sound of the first line of the titan theme runs through the tower. The doorbell.

"ILL GET IT!!" Starfire yelled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, Raven was meditating in the corner and Robin was listening to music. Starfire opened the door to a woman in her early 30s. She had raven black hair and a tall slim figure. Starfire thought "_Those eyes look so familiar.."_

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Uhm yes hello, I told you I was going to swing by today with the details of our little heist. What you did not expect me to come in my alter ego attire did you?"

"Oh... forgive me I did not know..."

"Yes you are forgiven.. Is Robin here?"

"Yeah, come in."

Pretty soon all the Titans were gathered together ready to hear what Selina (Catwoman) had to say. (A/N: for those of you reading who don't know who this is Selina Kyle is Catwoman)

"Okay, I suppose I owe you all an explanation to all of this." Selina laid out a file folder on the table full of articles and pictures. " A couple of weeks ago, I noticed some animal control workers catching stray animals in an alley; however, they were not wearing the animal control uniforms. This kind of got me curious, so the next night I searched for them again and it was the same people, same truck. I followed the truck to a lab outside of Gotham City, only to find out that they had been doing animal experiments but they weren't normal, they were turning the animals into something unlike anything I have ever seen. Monsters, killing machines. At first, I thought it was Dagget behind this, but I knew he had to have a silent partner. He could not be doing this alone. Well last week I looked in the news paper.." She takes out a newspaper clipping from the folder. "... and saw that you had defeated this... and I remember that creature from the night at the lab. So Daggets connections had to deal with Jump City. The next night I broke into the lab and noticed viles of the serum that they injected into these animals and stole one..." She paused as if leaving out a detail. This did not go unnoticed by Robin, but he voted not to say anything."... anyway I went to the lab and had the vile analyzed. Apparently its chemical makeup is like that of an animal steriod. It makes the animal grow at an enormous rate, and then a week later, it wares off, but makes the animal severly susceptible to death.."

"So the animals die?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. It is horrible I know. While looking at the vile I noticed a symbol. It was an S.." Selina pulled out a picture of the vile with the S on it. "I did some research. It took a couple of days and I came to the conclusion that it was Slade. And then I came here, yadda yadda yadda.."

"That is Slade's symbol alright. But animal abuse doesn't sound like something Slade would do ya know.?" Cyborg said.

Robin spoke up. "Slade is evil and I am sure what he is doing, there is a reason, I don't think there is any limit to how far he will go. Even if it is partnering up with Roland Daggett."

"Wow..." was all Beast Boy could say. Being an animal lover himself, this news was hard for him to swallow.

"So, Catwoman, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I checked the lab high and low, and whatever the serum is, it is not being made there. We need to figure out what Slade is up to, figure out where the serum producing lab IS located and stop the production. And I am sure there is anti-serum made, we must find that too."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And why MUST we find the anti-serum Selina?"

Selina figited slightly. "Well of course, to cure the animals before it is too late."

Robin thought "_There is something she is hiding, something she is not letting in on."_

"Ok."

"When do you suggest we start all of this plan?" Starfire asked.

Selina answered a little too quickly. "Right away! As soon as possible!!"

Robin thought _"...yeah... definately something..."_ "Well let's get started now then. Cyborg, find out WHATEVER you can about this serum, what it contains and everything, maybe there is a rare ingrediant and we can start tracing from there. Beast Boy, you help Cyborg, but no distractions..."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy said "Aiyi Captain!"

Robin continued. " Raven, you and Star find out all you can about Roger Dagget and his recent activities, plane logs, everything, find out where he's been, what he has been doing, everything you can. Me and Selina will go in the evidence room and work on Slade.."

Starfire gave him a sad look. "Are you sure you do not require my assistance Robin?"

Robin's eyes grew sad. "No."

Selina looked at this exchange and smiled. "_hmmm seems they have feelings for one another."_

All the titans went their own ways and Robin and Selina went to the evidence room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY !! How was it? I hope that chapter was good, I am really trying to make this as interesting as it is in my head. For those who don't know, Catwoman (Selina) is a Major animals right person, like MAJOR.. I don't THINK shes vegertarian or anything but ya know what I mean. Anyway That was Chapter 2, tell me what you thought!


	3. The Confession

Disclaimer: See the last two chapters, I don't feel like retyping it again.

A/N: I know right know it seems like Robin and Catwoman are doing most of the talking and most of the scenes are about them, but as the story progresses.. well.. you'll see

LET THE STORY BEGIN. (drumroll)

The Visitor

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the evidence room)

"You know Robin, this isn't going to help."

"What do you mean this isn't going to help? We are trying to find Slade.. remember?"

"Yes I remember but you can't go by the 'Batty Method', sometimes you gotta go where the action is."

"Selina... what are you talking about?"

Selina sighed. "Look, some people can't be traced by looking at a computer screen, sometimes you have to get out on the rooftops and do some observing on your own. That's the 'Catty Method'."

Robin sighed in defeat. "You actually have a point. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friend Raven can I ask your advice on a quite pressing matter?"

"Uhm, Star don't you think we should find out what this Daggett guy is about before girly chit chat."

"Please Raven it is important."

"Okay Star, what it is?"

"What does love feel like?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have been watching movies, what people on Earth refer to as romance, and they say love alot, and i was wondering if I have ever felt love for a person before." Starfire blushed.

"Well, I haven't had much experience with love, I am sorry to dissappoint you. I guess it is a feeling you get when you realize you would do anything to make another person happy. And when that person is happy you feel happy."

"Oh... friend Raven can I ask you another question?"

Raven sighed. "Yes Star?"

"Lately I have been feeling strange feelings when I am around Robin. I get that happiness you mentioned earlier and when he is upset I don't want him to be upset anymore. I know he is my best friend but I don't think these are best friend feelings. While I was watching the romances... I thought that maybe I loved...Robin.. and thats why I asked.."

"Well maybe you do."

Starfire thought. "_Well maybe I do..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit Beast Boy Robin said to concentrate not try to eavesdrop on Starfire and Ravens convo."

"Man Cy, seriously, do you think Robin and that Cat chick got something going on, because..."

"Beast Boy, He is 17, she has to be what? 30? There is no way that is happening.. thats sick dude..."

"Well you never know these days."

"I think that Robin has something for Starfire, I am just looking for proof."

"Maybe he does... I never thought about that."

"Okay BB, enough chit chat, we have to get cracking on this case"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay it is about 7 pm now, I know I don't have a good sense of time, lets just say they've been looking for stuff since 10, so it is dark now)

----------------------------------------

On the rooftop of a building in dowtown Jump City... Robin and Selina(Now in her catwoman uniform wait..)

"Selina... I know you are hiding something.. what?"

"Haha, what Robin? Are we best friends now?"

"No, but we are partners, and if we are doing to be in this together I think I deserve the whole story don't you think? I mean there has to be a reason that you did not bring Batman into this. Why?"

Selina sighed. "Okay, fine. But no mention of this to anyone. When I went into the labs to get the vile, I was caught, and was injected with the serum. I got to the lab and took an anti-toxin and in counteracted the steriod part... but as for the death part... that still stands, being human and with a stronger immune system that animals, I gave myself an extra week to live... and as for Bruce... I did not bring him in because this is a matter with me... not him.. I don't need judgement from him... not now.."

Robin looked at Selina with a sad look on his face. "Selina... he does love you ya know that right."

"Yeah, hmmph I know, and he has a losey way of showing it too."

"I am sure he wouldn't pass judgement on you now... not if you told him the whole story."

"Robin, I don't need any emotions in this, I want to take care of this myself, I am a big woman, I don't need a protector. I never was any good at playing the role of damsal in distress. And if I know Batman, he would take control. And honestly Robin, I don't want to tell him that I am dying, I didn't want to tell you."

"Well thanks for telling me. But he does love you, hes just to emotionally distant to do anything about it I guess." Robin said looking out of his binoculars.

Selina smiled. "And you love her."

"Who?"

"Starfire"

Robin blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh Robin, do you think I was born yesterday?"

Robin gave up. "How did you know?"

"It was all in the looks. When you first saw me, you looked to Starfire as to make sure she wasn't thinking something different than what it was."

"Was I that obvious?"

"I may not be 'The World's Greatest Detective' but then again it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out your feelings for each other?"

"Each other? Selina, she doesn't love me back... she thinks im her best friend."

"Robin... did you not see the way she looked at me when you said my name, it was a look of jealousy. And when she spoke up about me not hurting you when noone else did."

"She only said that because she didn't understand that what you meant was hypothetical.." Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She is kind of.. clueless.. to Earth ways."

"haha Starfire may be the alien, but out of the two of you, you are definately the most clueless."

"And that is supposed to mean what?"

"You and bats are more alike than you think...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY that is the end of chapter 3. Yes I know it is short but I JUST got through writing chapter 2 and it was decently long, if you add this one to it it would be super long but I wanted to make these two chapters seperate because they sound better seperate. I plan on making this a pretty long fic, I have not planned on what ingrediants are in the serum yet so if anyone wants to make a suggestion just put it in the review. lol kinda like group participation.


	4. The BreakIn

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC.

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I am back, annoying huh? :P I am going to try to make this long just because I like them when they are long, but for some reason when you find the perfect place to stop, the story isn't as long as you hoped lol. AND BEFORE I START.. I am not a botanist, lol I do not own flowers but this is my fanfiction and I will say what I want in it, but to keep it safe, the flowers and toxin and elements and all that scientific mumbo-jumbo stuff.. I am going to try to make that all up. In the process it may end up being actually real, if it is, I didn't mean it to be that way. If that did not make any sense to anyone then oh well it doesn't matter. I just don't want to tick some science fanatic off with my lack of knowledge on the subject :P Anyway On with the show...

The Visitor

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Starfire are at the main computer still searching for information on Dagget.

"Well, Star I think we have found all there is to find on this guy. I guess until we know about the other findings of the team, this is all we can do."

"Excellent, I shall go tell Robin that we are finished in our search." Starfire smiled big and hurried off to the evidence room to talk to Robin.

"Riiiiggggghhhtt...." Raven mumbled to herself. "_I guess I'll go find Cyborg and Beast Boy.. nothing else to do.."_

---------------------------------------

Knock, Knock, Knock

Starfire waited for the door to open. No response.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Still nothing.

"Robin..?" Starfire still got no response. "Are you in there? I just came to tell you of mine and Raven's findings." Starfire opened the door and looked around to see an empty room. "Hello?" "_Where are Robin and the woman cat? He said he was comming down here, did he not? Perhaps I misunderstood him?" _Starfire went to the main room to join the others.

"Friends, have you seen Robin and the woman cat around?"

"They weren't in the evidence room?" Raven asked.

"Well, no, there was noone in there I assumed maybe I misunderstood what he said an-.." Starfire was cut off by Robin appearing on the screen.

"Titans, I think we found something. Meet us at the old Gowtech warehouse on Malone Blvd. asap.."

"We are on our way." Cyborg said as they all left to go on their way.

"_Robin left without even saying anything at all.." _Starfire thought as she solemnly as she followed her teammates out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

REWIND BACK TO THE BEGINNING

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Beast Boy are looking up information on the serum sample.

"This is the oddest thing. It has the characteristics of a steriod but it is mixed with a certain poison found only in the thorn of a yellow speckled-stemmed rose. Seeing as how it takes a week for the poison to kick in, that ingrediant must be what causes the animals to die." Cyborg said while reading text off the screen.

"Well alright, does this mean we solved the mystery?" Beast Boy asked.

"No not exactly. It says here that the last known varation of the yellow speckled-stemmed rose was in Gotham City over ten years ago. They disappeared and the species of the plant has not been spotted anywhere since."

"..Weird.."

Just then Raven entered the room. "Any luck?"

"Yeah, kinda, I know what is in the serum now that makes it act the way it does but the location of that said ingrediant is still left unknown." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy added, "Yeah.. what he said." and smiled nervously. This gained a weird look from Raven as she sat down.

"Yeah about the same thing happened with our research. We found out all we could but it won't really help until we get all the peices together." Raven said.

"Should we go get Robin then so we can start?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starfire went to get him." Stated Raven.

Cyborg decided to take the opportunity to ask about them. "So Raven, speaking of Robin and Starfire, what do you thi---" Cyborg stopped as he saw Starfire enter the room.

"Friends, have you seen Robin and the woman cat around?"

They all looked at each other as Raven spoke up.

"They weren't in the evidence room?" 

"Well, no, there was noone in there I assumed maybe I misunderstood what he said an-.." The big screen went blank all of a sudden and Robin appeared on the screen.

"Titans, I think we found something. Meet us at the old Gowtech warehouse on Malone Blvd. asap.."

"We are on our way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

REWIND AGAIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin shamefully was not paying attention. His mind was on other things. "_Am I that obvious? Does the whole team know about my feelings? Does Star know? Oh God, what if she does know? If she did know she would probably be acting different around me. Unless Selina was right and she loves me too. Is that even possible? Does she love me back? No... probably not. I am her friend, plus she probably has an idea of this perfect guy she wants to be with... and I am far from perfect... she deserves perfect. Maybe I deserve perfect too ya know? I all the time try to convince myself from things that I want. I should go for it. What is the harm right? HA yeah, just lose her completly and have her not even want to be friends anymore..."_

Catwomanin the middle of a story notices he isn't listening. "so.. I grabbed my whip and.... " Catwoman sighed. Then she got an idea. She creeped up behind him, and screamed.. "FIRE"

"What, Starfire What? Where?"

"Right okay, I am glad you have been listening. So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Mmm- hmmm... and I have nine lives.."

"Anyway, have you been watching?"

"Yes, nothing yet."

"Ok."

They watched for about 2 more minutes before they saw something.

"Robin there they are, the catchers, lets follow!" Catwomanuncoiled her whip and jumped off the building following their trail.

"_She's quick with that thing.."_ Robin thought and took out his grappling hook, shot it to a pole, landed on his motorcycle and took off after them, maintaining a distance so they would not think they were being followed.

They reached their destination.

"About time you got here bird-boy, you were slow." Catwomansaid teasingly.

Robin ignored her. "This is the old Gowtech warehouse. You think this may be a second lab?"

"Possibly."

"I will call the team and tell them to meet us here."

Robin pulled out his communicator and pushed the button. "Titans, I think we found something. Meet us at the old Gowtech warehouse on Malone Blvd. asap.."

"We are on our way" was the reponse.

"Now we wait" Robin said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW THE PRESENT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans arrived at the warehouse in record time thanks to the new editions to the T-Car.

"We followed some imposter catchers here to this warehouse, we are thinking it may be another lab." Robin said as he filled in his team.

"So lets go in there and find out what is going on." Cyborg said.

"I agree lets go." They all started walking to the front ready to bust down the door when Catwoman cleared her throat. They all turned to noticed that Catwomanwas still in the same spot.

"If I may suggest another plan, I say we sneak in." Catwoman suggested.

"And that is better because..?"

"Uhm, okay.. 1.. we can be all hero about this, bust down the door like we own the place, take our fighting stance, knock out the gaurds, set off the alarms, cause a scene, let whoever is in there make their escape.. or... 2. we can sneak in, gas the gaurds, disconnect any security settings or alarms they have, go in undetected and get to the bottom of this and see who is in there."

"And how do you suggest we do this? It isn't like we have breaking and entering on our resume of skills.." Raven said sarcastically.

"Again, another reason I am here. I am a theif afterall."

"uhmm right.. that is really something to brag about?" Raven said.

Catwoman hissed. "I am not afraid to hurt you little girl.."

"Stop, Stop, let us just make peace. We should not fight. Let's just work together. We are all fighting against the same guy are we not?" Starfire said.

"Star is right, let's just do this Catwoman's way. We will split up into groups. Beast Boy you go with Catwoman. Raven you with Cyborg, and Star you're with me. Catwoman you and Beast Boy break in, disconnect the alarms and gas the guards and then notify us on the communicator, me and Star will watch the front and Raven and Cyborg will watch the side entrance, when you give us the go ahead, we will enter."

Everyone dispersed leaving Robin and Starfire alone. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Robin spoke.

"Starfire is something wrong.. you've been really--"

Starfire cut him off. "Maybe because I do not wish to speak with you." She said in a harsh tone.

"Wha..? What?" Robin gulped. "What did I do wrong?"

Starfire turned her back to him with her arms crossed. Realizing that it wasn't helping any she dropped her arms to her side, turned to him, and softened her voice back to normal. "Oh, Robin I can not stay upset."

Robin looked confused. "Uhm, what did I do in the first place?"

"Well I mean at first you did not need my help and wanted to be alone with the woman cat and then I go to find you and you aren't even there and now we are here and I just don't know..." Starfire then leaned against the building and slid down to a sitting position. Robin followed her lead and did the same.

"Starfire... what are you saying."

"Robin.. you have..what earthlings call feelings for this woman cat do you not?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "_ Starfire is actually jealous. Maybe she does... SNAP OUT OF IT SAY SOMETHING!."_

"No, NO NO. Starfire, no way. Why would you think that?"

"Because you seemed to like to spend alone time with her and..."

"Star.. Kori... it isn't anything like that, I promise. There was just something I needed to talk to her about. That is all."

"Oh.. Dick I am sorry.. I should have known better than to assume such things.."

"No, it is actually my fault, I guess I didn't explain who she was well enough to you. She is too old for me and plus she isn't exactly my type."

"Good.. I am very relieved Dick because uhm... I had the jealous feeling because.. I love you.."

Robin coughed. He had to forced out a response. "What?" "_WHAT?!?! WHAT?!?! She just confesses her feelings for you and all you say is WHAT?!?! omg.. you are so pathetic.."_

"Uhm oh, no, did I say something wrong? I apologize, its just in the romances when one has a moment such as this they usually say how they feel for each other. Forgive me if i have made you uncomfortable. I will understand if you do not wish to--"

"Star, you just, well, you suprised me, you made me speechless, that is a good thing. THIS is a good thing, I love you too Star I just was too chicken to tell you... wow"

"REALLY? OH JOYOUS!!" STarfire jumped on him and hugged him. "I am so glad you feel the same way."

Robin smiled and stared longingly into her green eyes. "Me too" Robin started to move closer to her lips when Starfire turned her head. "Star what's wrong? Did I go to fast?"

"No it is just, well I have never actually kissed anyone before and I don't know how" Starfire blushed.

Robin grabed her hand. "Don't worry Star. Here I will show you." Just as they were leaning in, Robin's communicator went off. "Shit"

"Okay lovebirds, we are in the building." Catwoman said with Beast boy giggling in the background.

"Okay we are comming in" Robin said as he ended the conversation and blushed. "Starfire we will finish this later."

They both stood up and entered the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY YAY that is chapter 4. I didn't want to make it too cheesy because... well, just because.. I hope you liked it.. I am not getting too many reviews so either people think it sucks, or they are like me and sometimes just dont feel like reviewing, either way, feedback, whether good or bad is always helpful, hell you can even flame me if you want, I may go to your fics and flame you right back... heh.. jk. Yeah my feelings aren't fragile, so seriously tell me what you think, if you think i need to check grammer or if I need to make it easier to read, or if I need more sappy-ness or if i need to kill someone off (HAHA..inside joke, my bad) anyway, just let me know. I should update again really soon, I don't know if I will get another one in this weekend or not, I will try. TA TA for now!


End file.
